Sharing The Most Tiring Day Ever
by Kareichi
Summary: Apa jadinya jika shipper NaruHina, haters, dan fangirls Naruto, semuanya ada di dalam dunia shinobi? Kekacauan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, dan apa reaksi sang kedua kekasih dimabuk cinta itu? / Canon Universe / Twoshot
1. Ah, haters everywhere

**The Most Tiring Day**

 **Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Reminder: Lirik yang ada di sini bukanlah hasil curian, hanya hasil karangan saya sendiri.**

 **Warning: Mengandung kata-kata kasar bahasa Inggris (disensor).**

 **Hanya untuk para fans NaruHina (:**

.

Dunia ninja kelihatannya seperti dunia dari masa lampau, tapi, hei, itu hanya imajinasimu saja! Mereka sama saja seperti para remaja di bumi, mereka sangat suka eksis di media sosial seperti BlackBerry Messenger atau LINE, membagikan hasil _selfie_ miliknya di Instagram, saling bertanya-tanya di , dan banyak lainnya. Namun dari semua fasilitas _handphone_ , ada satu fitur yang disukai semua orang. Musik. Atau, lagu. Ya, apapun yang kausuka.

Shinobi suka menikmati para penyanyi yang 100% berasal dari kaum awam, dan beberapa dari mereka yang paling terkenal adalah Keti Peri, Ri Hana, Tairo Sui, Rediga Ga, Aria Ran, dan banyak lainnya. Namun yang paling disukai seorang Hinata Hyuuga adalah penyanyi yang bukan kesukaan kebanyakan remaja, Mari Akari.

Setiap hari ia memasang _earphone_ -nya ketika saat-saat santai. Lagu para penyanyi kebanyakan ditulis dalam lirik dengan bahasa Inggris, yang dipopulerkan dari planet bumi. Tak sedikit para ninja yang berhasil menguasai bahasa yang mendunia di bumi ini, meskipun masih banyak yang gagal.

Suatu hari yang cerah Naruto dan Hinata bertemu di taman sejuk di dekat kediaman Hyuuga, mereka memang selalu berjumpa setiap harinya, dan keakraban mereka memang bisa membuat iri, terutama pada para penggemar Naruto yang tak terhitung di Konohagakure.

" _Bright as the sun, oh, I need to run, just to you, all I wanna do, is you. My sunshine, why are you so sublime? I can care less about time, all I think about is you and I._ "

Ah, lagu _mellow_ itu sangat menenangkan apalagi ketika Hinata ikut menyanyikannya.

" _Yeah, motherf***cker, don't be a mocker, you ain't as good as I am, you ain't havin' what I have, so shut up your jealous a**, just go freakin' away, damn._ "

Sedangkan di sisi lain lagu _hip-hop_ , atau rap dari Emi Ne sedang dilantunkan oleh Naruto Uzumaki, teman Hinata, yah, meskipun kedekatan mereka jauh lebih dari teman, _teman_ tetap menjadi status mereka untuk berdalih.

 _What a mess_. Ah, mereka benar-benar sibuk dengan lagu mereka masing-masing, kadang mereka bisa lupa diri jika mendengarkan lagu favorit mereka, seperti saat ini.

Mendengarkan lagu _mellow_ , lembut, dan pelan yang dipopulerkan Mari Akari itu membawa si gadis Hyuuga terlelap, dan tanpa ia sadari kepalanya sudah jatuh di atas bahu laki-laki yang dari tadi duduk di sampingnya.

 **NARUTO POV**

Sontak aku tersentak seketika ketika gadis manis yang sudah mencuri hatikuitu bersandar pada pundakku yang tegap. _Agh, Naruto, coba kau manfaatkan kesempatanmu. Pandangi matanya yang tertutup dengan polos, hidungnya yang sering kali kau cubiti, dan bibirnya yang ... bibirnya yang merah, ya, ya bibirnya yang merah!_

Semburat merah muda berhasil menghiasi wajahku ketika aku mulai membayangkan hal-hal aneh karena wajah manis yang terpampang jelas di depannya. Bibir ... bibirnya yang ...

Yang pernah aku cium setelah menyelamatkannya dari dekapan Toneri.

Ahh, sepertinya pikiran yang tebersit di benakku itu bukannya membantuku meredakan warna merah yang terlukis di kedua pipiku, malahan semakin mengembang!

Tapi, memang benar waktu itu adalah saat pertama kami memadukan kasih sayang dalam bentuk ...

Hentikan, hentikan! Aku semakin tersiksa apalagi melihat bibir bawah Hinata yang maju. Tidak, tidak, ia sangat imut, sampai-sampai aku tak bisa mentolerirnya. Haruskah aku ... tapi itu begitu jahat, masa aku melakukannya tanpa Hinata sempat ikut menikmatinya?

Siaaal, pikiran apa itu?!

"AAAAHHH NARUTO- _SENPAI_!"

" _KAWAII, DESU NE_!"

"ASTAGA, GANTENGNYAAAA!"

"PIPINYA MERAAAAH, INGIN AKU CUBITI!"

Sekali lagi, sial.

 _Sleeping Beauty_ yang tertidur di sebelahku jadi terbangun dan menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah kami. Apalagi dilihat oleh para gadis yang haus akan perhatianku ... ah, aku bersikap seperti aku ini tampan , karena malu, semburat merah juga menari-nari di atas pipinya yang molek. Tidak, tidaaak, aku jadi ingin mencium kedua pipinya juga. Anehnya, Hinata tetap diam di tempat, sambil menatapku dengan dua mata yang terbuka lebar.

Tanpa kusadari suara _ckrek, ckrek, ckrek_ , bunyi kamera terus terdengar. Atau mungkin karena suara Emi Ne yang sedang melakukan _rap_ lebih besar dari mereka semua. Yah, namun teriakan mereka itu lebih lagi dari memekakkan telinga.

Tapi, bukan suara Emi Ne yang menjadi fokusku.

Melainkan wajah putih bersih, kinclong, tak bernoda, polos, tak berbaju—lupakan. Yang jelas, wajah Hinata yang selalu membuatku gemas sekali lagi berhasil menyeret perhatianku seratus persen. Astaga!

"NaruHinaaaaaaaaaa! _OUR SHIP SAILS, O.M.G WHAT A BEAUTIFUL SHIP_! _I LOVE THEM SO MUCH_!"

Ketiga kalinya, sial.

Ah, para shinobi yang menamai dirinya NaruHina _shipper_ datang pula. Mereka bilang mereka _shipper_ kami, harusnya diam melihat kami bermesraan dan tidak mengganggu, 'kan? Atau memang para _fangirl_ tidak bisa menahan perasaan senangnya jika melihat kami berduaan?

Dan, mungkin, karena ulah merekalah Hinata kabur dengan terbirit-birit. Aku menunjukkan wajah marahku dan mereka malah memfotoku seperti biasanya.

Ah, hari yang kacau.

 **HINATA POV**

Selagi aku berjalan masuk ke kamar, pikiranku berkecamuk dengan banyak hal. Sungguh menyenangkan memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti ini, tapi rasanya juga tidak enak. Yang jelas, tadi Naruto- _kun_...

Aaahhh, gila, gila, gilaaa!

Naruto- _kun_ tampan sekali, lebih dari yang biasanya! Yah, memang dia tampan, tapi tadi dia begitu dekat! Aku jadi ingat lagi apa yang kami lakukan di bulan. Panggil aku overakting, namun kami tak pernah melakukannya lagi, tentu saja kami tak terbiasa. Dan, dan ...

Apa aku menginginkannya?

Tidaaaak, hentikaaan!

Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata. Pasang lagi _earphone_ -mu dan dengarkan lagu Mari Akari. Kemudian lihat-lihat apa yang baru di Instagram. Yah, ide bagus untuk dinikmati.

Tanganku menuruti apa yang diperintahkan otakku, dan aku mengklik ikon Instagram di _handphone_ -ku. Dan ketika aku melihat-lihat foto dari orang yang kufollow, mataku terbelalak.

Astagaaa! naruhina mem _posting_ fotoku dengan Naruto- _kun_ yang jaraknya berdekatan sekali!

 _naruhina: Aaaa, my ship sails! I caaaan't. hinatahyuga 3 narutouzumaki_

Karena iseng, aku menekan tombol _like._

 _naruhina: IM CRYING HINATAHYUGA LIKED MY POST MAKASIHHHH HINATAHYUGA AKU MENCINTAIMU HINATAAA BYAKUGAN HIME ALL THE WAY_

Dan _notification_ -ku banjir.

 _ilynaruhina: hinatahyuga NOTICE MEEE ILY TOOO PLS_

 _naruhina4ever: hinatahyuga ILY ): pls like my photo too_

 _rheaelkap: hinatahyuga naruhina sangat cute! Kapan punya anak? :D_

 _naruhinashipper: hinatahyuga OMG I'M JEALOUS_

Dan masih ratusan _notification_ lainnya. Astaga.

 _sasuhina: hinatahyuga UGH NARUTO SHOULD DIE! SASUHINAAAA333333_

Pintar sekali orang ini. Dia berhasil memancing perhatianku.

 _hinatahyuga: Aku hanya mencintai Naruto (: sasuhina_

Tak kusangka komentar yang kutuliskan memicu _fan war_ diantara NaruHina _shipper_ dan SasuHina _shipper_.

 _naruhina: haha sasuhina lihat? Kau tak memikirkan kebahagiaan Byakugan Hime! Dia hanya mencintai Naruto-kun, berhenti berimajinasi :p_

 _sasuhina4ever: hinatahyuga OMG kenapaaaaa? Ship ku harus terus bersama! ):_

 _sasuhina: naruhina hinatahyuga sudahlah, aku tak mau berkelahi dengan orang bodoh sepertimu._

 _naruhina: sasuhina hinatahyuga kau yang bodoh!_

Lucu juga melihat yang seperti ini, namun aku merasa agak bersalah karena menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi.

Masih banyak macam-macam komentar lainnya.

 _sasunaru: ughhh hinata sasuke dan naruto harus yaoian! hinatahyuga pergilah dari shipku, cantik (:_

 _ilovenarutomorethanhinata: aku yang harus bersama naruto! Mati saja kau :/ aku lebih mencintainya dari kau dasar cabe busuk yang lemah! hinatahyuga_

 _narusaku: hinatahyuga kau harus sadar kalau naruto hanya terpaksa /: narutouzumaki harus bersama sakuraharuno. Ohiya aku setuju dengan sasuhina_

Malas juga aku membacanya satu per satu. Mungkin nanti Naruto- _kun_ yang akan menanggapi mereka.

Sambil dengan asyik mendengarkan lagu Mari Akari, aku berguling saja di kasurku karena takut memicu pertengkaran lagi.

Dan mulai tertidur.

Aku terbangun dan dengan cepat beranjak dari kasur karena _handphone_ -ku bergetar. Aku tahu kalau itu bergetar, ada foto baru yang di _posting_ Naruto- _kun_ , karena aku bisa membuat _setting_ seperti itu. Seperti _stalker_ , kah?

 _narutouzumaki: just wanna say ilysm hinatahyuga, i want to have a dinner with you my sunshine 3 listening to Mari Akari – I Love You. Btw sasuhina ilovenarutomorethanhinata sasunaru narusaku menjauhlah dari Hinataku :/_

Aaaa! Naruto - _kun_ membagikan foto _selfie_ -nya! Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang tak menunjukkan gigi, membuat kesan _cool_ yang berkebalikan dari biasanya dan sungguh, sisi yang seperti itu darinya juga keren, karena setiap bagian darinya memang, sungguh tampan bagiku. Bisakah kalian membayangkan betapa merah pipiku?

Tidaaak, aku jadi mengingat peristiwa tadi lagi!

Astaga, Naruto- _kun_ , kenapa kau begitu tampan. Pantas saja _comment_ di foto ini bisa sampai 27121010 jumlahnya.

Aku baru menyadari _caption_ yang ia tuliskan untuk fotonya. Oh, aku terlalu terbawa fotonya yang sangat keren itu, seperti para _fangirl_ -nya! Ia mengajakku _dinner_. Pasti di Ichiraku Ramen, tempat yang sangat cocok bagi kami berdua, tapi entah mengapa membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku senang.

 _hinatahyuga: narutouzumaki Ayo, ketemuan di Ichiraku Ramen, 'kan, pasti? Hihihi :D_

Cepat sekali Naruto- _kun_ membalasnya, pantas saja ayahnya dijuluki _Konoha Flash Yellow_.

 _narutouzumaki: hinatahyuga hehehe kau tahu saja :3 B-) aku menunggumu!_

Tak mengacuhkan komentar yang berdatangan, aku segera mengganti bajuku dengan senyuman lebar terulas dengan tulus di bibirku.

'Aku tunggu kau' kata Naruto- _kun_? Ah, pasti dia datang telat. Toh, selalu aku yang menunggunya.

 _ **To be continued...**_

Saya tahu betapa tidak jelasnya fanfic yang sudah saya produksi ini. Tolong _review_ jika punya suatu kritik atau kesan! Apa saya harus lanjutkan? Terimakasih :D


	2. Haters can't separate us

**Warning: You're welcomed to press the back button if you are not a NaruHina fan.**

Dengan semangat dua sejoli yang saling mencintai itu sama-sama melahap _ramen_ yang sudah disediakan Teuchi . Kedua penikmat _ramen_ yang terobsesi dengan makanan itu terus melahap, mengunyah, melunakkan makanan itu, dan menelannya sepuas-puasnya. Namun kebahagiaan sempurna sulit dicari, hingga mereka sampai ke titik seorang gadis datang dan menarik mangkok ramen itu dari genggaman Hinata tanpa terduga, kemudian membuang dan menumpahkan kuah dan sisa _ramen_ ke kepala Hinata hingga ia basah kuyup.

"Dasar, sok sekali kau menghadapi para _fans_ SasuHina! Sadar tidak, sih, kalau kau penggnggu NaruSaku?"

Sepertinya para penggila _ship_ menyerangnya. Mungkin mereka menemukannya karena Hinata sempat meng- _comment_ di kiriman Naruto bahwa mereka akan pergi ke kedai ramen. Mau selembut apapun Hinata, ia menjadi cukup kesal karena diperlakukan begitu hina.

"Mau apa kau? Sakura- _chan_ mencintai Sasuke, aku mencintai Hinata dan kau tak punya hak untuk menghakimi pilihan kami!" Naruto sang pahlawan dunia _shinobi_ berusaha menjadi pahlawan dalam cinta.

Tanpa mereka sadari, para NaruHina _lovers_ sedang berbahagia di balik semak-semak. Mereka mendapat inspirasi dari Hinata untuk menguntit sesuatu yang mereka cintai.

"Lihat itu? Naruto- _sama_ begitu tampan!" bisik salah satu antusias.

"Yang lebih penting lagi, ia melindungi Hinata- _sama_!" Layaknya seorang _fangirl_ sejati, yang lain ingin berteriak-teriak.

"Apa-apaan, sih, NaruSaku ini? _Butthurt_ sekali. Harusnya mereka mendatangi _Kishimoto_ , bukan Hinata."

"Payah, emang. Tapi lumayan lah biar kita bisa menonton _ship_ kesukaan kita saling melindungi, hihihi," timpal salah satu dari mereka sambil terkikik kesenangan.

Namun, aksi seorang pahlawan yang dilancarkan Naruto terpaksa harus dilindas oleh kedatangan para SasuHina _lovers_ yang terdiri dari golongan fanatik. Mereka pun ikut-ikutan gaya NaruSaku yang melempari Hinata dengan kuah.

"Berlagak pahlawan, pula. Selamatkan dirimu yang bodoh itu sebelumnya!" hardik salah satu dari mereka dengan kasar.

Salah satu dari _fans_ SasuHina sebenarnya adalah Hinata- _centric_ , dan sebenarnya lebih mencintai NaruHina dari segala _pair_. Ia berdalih memasuki golongan fanatik SasuHina agar ia bisa melihat secara langsung dan dekat _ship_ yang _fanart, doujin,_ ataupun _fanfic-_ nya setiap hari membuatnya tertawa cekikikan. Namun tak disangkanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Tak tahan, ia ingin melindungi OTP-nya, tapi dengan lebih cepat mereka sudah menyekap kedua orang itu.

" _Gotcha._ SasuHina, bawa dia ke pelukan Sasuke, kami akan bawa dia ke tempat Sakura."

"Oke, sip!" _Fanbase_ yang bertemanan itu pun saling mengacungkan jempolnya. Kemudian mereka segera berlari sejauh-jauhnya, berupaya memisahkan pasangan itu, lupa kalau Sasuke adalah pacar Sakura dan hari ini menghabiskan waktunya bersama di sebuah restoran, seperti yang di - _share_ Sakura di Instagram. Mereka tak berpikir kemungkinan bahwa NaruHina akan bersama lagi, ya?

Dari jauh para _shipper_ NaruHina terdiam hingga hanya jangkrik yang menjadi melodi keheranan mereka.

"Apa hanya aku, atau Naruto- _sama_ dan Hinata- _hime_ benar-benar lupa kalau mereka _shinobi_?"

"Sepertinya. Mereka benar-benar _lovebirds_. Pasti mereka kira mereka sedang berada di sinetron," ucap salah satu dari mereka gemas.

"Aku memfoto adegan tadi, akan kumasukkan Instagram. Semoga Hinata- _sama_ memberikan _like_."

"Aku mau buat _fanfiction_ seperti ini, ah," yang lainnya tak mau kalah.

"Hei, hei ... kita harus mencari kemana OTP kita tersayang pergi, dong! Yang masalah lain singkirkan saja!"

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Hinata- _hime_. Sasuke sedang berada di restoran Yukina," dengan sigap salah satu dari mereka mengecek Instagram Sasuke.

"Aku menyelamatkan Naruto- _sama_ yang tampan, dong! Biar ia memperhatikanku. Sakura sedang berada di restoran Yukina."

Gerombolan itu baru sadar kalau Sasuke dan Sakura sedang _dinner_ di tempat yang sama. Kemudian ekspresi mereka berganti senyum iblis dan tawa kencang terdengar memenuhi sekitar kedai _ramen_. NaruSaku bodoh! pikir mereka sebelum kemudian berlari kencang menuju tempat OTP mereka berada.

Hei, hei. Kalian sendiri bodoh karena tidak sadar sebelumnya.

"Ugh ... mereka belum bayar," gerutu Teuchi baru menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

Tanpa basa-basi, rombongan NaruSaku dan SasuHina memasuki restoran Yukina yang terkenal mahal itu sambil menyeret dua makhluk menyedihkan yang seharusnya dengan _chakra_ -nya bisa melepaskan diri, namun seperti kata para NaruHina _lovers_ , mereka terlalu mendalami ini dan merasa mereka sedang berada di sinetron yang sering ditayangkan dari _channel_ Indonesia yang sensasional, Ind*siar. _Channel_ kesukaan para _shipper_ yang berulangkali meminta para pemilik Ind*siar untuk menjadikan OTP-nya sebagai pemeran utama di sinetron terbaru.

Ah, daripada mengupas tajam mengenai Ind*siar setajam silet, kita kembali ke cerita.

Sakura berteriak cemas, juga tidak peduli meskipun orang lain melotot melihatnya. "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Naruto dan Hinata seperti ini?" Di belakangnya Sasuke hanya menyerngit tak suka _dinner_ yang susah payah ia buat, rencanakan, desain, diskusikan dengan teman-teman, dan sampai membuatnya membaca banyak majalah atau mem- _browsing_ di internet (karena Sasuke tak bertalenta menjadi romantis) hancur begitu saja.

"Kau dengar itu? Sakura- _chan_ menyebut nama Naruto!" pemimpin dari _shipper_ itu mengomando mereka semua untuk menggila.

"CANON, CANON, CANON. CANOOOON, CANON, CANON, CANON, CANOOON," mereka menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan NaruSaku sambil terpelanting ke lantai karena gejolak kesenangan. Jika salah satu dari kalian adalah _shipper_ NaruSaku yang kesasar ke _fanfic_ ini, saya beritahu, lagu yang mereka nyanyikan menggunakan melodi _Baby_ dari Justin Bieber.

Namun ada kebodohan lagi-lagi. Yah, semua _shipper_ bisa kehilangan kendali dan pertahanan bila melihat OTP-nya melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka puas. Tak terkecuali NaruHina, lho.

Naruto segera beranjak dan melepaskan Hinata kemudian kabur dari restoran menuju ke ruangan VIP. Ia melihat pelayan di situ dan menyuruhnya mengunci ruangan itu. Setidaknya hanya ada satu orang yang melihat apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

Dan untung. Sangat untung. Pelayan itu pribadi seorang _fans_ NaruHina.

Dan untung. Sangat untung. Sangat beruntung ia akan melihat _moment_ NaruHina yang akan datang.

.

Petugas keamanan yang melihat para _shipper_ NaruSaku dan SasuHina mengacaukan segalanya segera saja bertindak dan mengusir mereka jauh-jauh dari tempat yang seharusnya nyaman dan aman itu. _Mungkin petugas ini fans SasuSaku_ , pikir Sakura yang tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu.

 _Shipper_ NaruHina kecewa. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka ingin sekali melihat adegan romantis NaruHina, namun keamanan ini menghalangi. Beruntung, sih, NaruSaku dan SasuHina tidak mengganggu. Tapi tetap saja.

"Ah, _shipper_ NaruHina yang satu ini mengirim _snapchat_ padaku! Lihat, lihat, NaruHina sedang ciuman!"

"Suruh dia untuk merekamnya sebagai video agar nanti kita bisa nonton bersama-sama!" Dengan kompak _shipper_ NaruHina yang lain berkata dengan cepat. Mereka begitu antusias dan tak sabaran.

"Ya, ya, ya. Lihat saja nanti."

.

Sebelumnya ...

"Hinata, apa yang mau kaupesan?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut. Hinata tersipu melihat tampannya laki-laki yang sudah ia dambakan selama satu dekade lebih ini. Dan rona merah yang terselip di pipi Hinata yang putih bersih juga membuat Naruto menyeringai tipis, entah kenapa ia semakin mencintainya saja. Rasa cinta mereka selalu bertambah, berkembang, dan membanyak setiap detiknya.

"Ehm ... _grape milkshake_ saja," kata Hinata. Tempat ini hanya menyediakan minuman, sih, kalau mau pesan makanan pintu yang dikunci itu harus dibuka dan siapa tahu para _shipper_ datang lagi. Yah, soalnya mereka tidak tahu kalau orang-orang itu sudah diusir petugas keamanan. "Naruto- _kun_... hanya ada kita di sini ... ruangan VIP itu lebih mahal kan? Dan kita tadi belum bayar di kedai _ramen_..."

Glek! Hebat sekali Hinata sudah memikirkan keuangan sampai sejauh itu. Naruto menguras otaknya karena ia mengingat ada rencana yang ia buat, dan barang yang ia beli yang akan menghabiskan banyak biaya. Tapi sudahlah ... "Ah, tidak usah pikirkan itu, Hinata." Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa lebih keren dari biasanya. Apakah laki-laki yang berdompet tebal terlihat lebih tampan? Namun Naruto yakin Hinata tidak memiliki pola pikir seperti itu.

Asalkan ia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata akan mencintainya.

Hahaha! Senang sekali mengingat Hinata mencintainya, dan hanya dia. Hinata dimilikinya sepenuhnya. Kemudian matanya melihat ke arah Hinata dengan intens. Kenapa gadis ini begitu cantik? Ia begitu rupawan karena matanya yang lebar itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang polos, tak ternodai.

Memang, tatapan itu tak berbeda dari yang selama ini diedarkannya pada Naruto, namun juga tidak sama. Gadis itu begitu manis. Pipinya yang memerah ketika dipandangi pun membuat Naruto bergetar tidak bisa menahan gejolak yang mencengkram jantungnya yang berdebar-debar seolah ingin meledak kalau keinginannya tak terpenuhi.

Dan ... dan, bibir ranum yang tak pernah lagi ia tempelkan ke bibirnya sendiri. Bentuknya yang seperti busur Cupid menggoda Naruto untuk memilikinya lagi. Ruangan VIP yang dipenuhi AC itu tak kuasa menahan keringat yang mengalir deras dari kulit Naruto.

Di saat yang sama, tangan Hinata gemetaran. Ingin meraba pipi mulus Naruto yang menggemaskan, merasakan permukaan telapak tangannya bersentuhan, berciuman dengan permukaan pipi yang berwarna _tan_ itu.

Dan tanpa sadar ia sudah melakukannya.

Dan ... bibir ... bibir ... ugh, Naruto pasti mengira ia mesum karena terus memandangi bibirnya. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti. Seolah-olah, kalau Naruto tidak ingin Hinata terus menatapinya dengan aneh, Naruto harus membuat Hinata merasakannya.

Dan permohonannya terkabul.

Jarak mereka terhapus dan mereka bisa memadukan kasih sayang yang sudah mereka rajut bersama. Hinata terasa manis seperti madu meleleh di bibirnya, dan Naruto hanya ingin meminta lebih dan lebih. Memperlama adegan yang mereka harap terus berlangsung untuk sisa hidup mereka, menyatukan dan mengkombinasikan sensasi dan perasaan yang meluap-luap di antara mereka. Mereka saling mencintai, dan tak ada siapapun yang bisa menepis ataupun membuang kenyataan itu. Mereka saling menginginkan satu sama lain untuk bersama, kalau boleh untuk selama-lamanya. Tak ada. Tak ada yang lebih mereka impikan dari kebahagiaan bersama. Dan banyak bayangan indah mengenai pernikahan melintasi benak mereka ketika ciuman itu berlangsung begitu lama di tengah bibir mereka yang bersatu.

Mereka bisa saling berbagi.

Mereka bisa mempunyai anak-anak yang lucu.

Mereka bisa berbahagia.

Mereka bisa menangis bersama-sama.

Mereka bisa memberitahu semua rahasia tanpa malu.

Mereka bisa bersama selama-lamanya.

Mereka bisa saling mencintai sehidup semati.

Tanpa menyadari Sakura dan Sasuke yang mengintip lewat kaca yang dibukakan sang pelayan yang juga menikmati SasuSaku (sebagai _service_ lebih), sementara sang pelayan sibuk memvideokan.

Tanpa menyadari mereka mengatakan kalimat yang sama.

"Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya."

Kemudian Naruto beranjak dari kursinya. Hinata kira Naruto ingin pergi ke kamar kecil, namun ternyata laki-laki itu menatapnya teduh dan serius. Berlutut di depannya, membuka sebuah kotak berisi cincin sambil berkata.

"Nikahi aku."

Bukan pertanyaan, namun suruhan yang terdengar memaksa. Ah, Hinata malah sungguh bahagia mendengarnya. Mengingat segala bayangan indah yang merayapi pikirannya sementara mereka memadu kasih dalam sebuah sentuhan, Hinata jadi ingin menangis tersedu-sedu.

Naruto tahu dia tidak boleh egois dan bilang jangan menangis. "Menangislah. Dan, kumohon dengan sangat, terima aku."

"Tanpa memohon seperti itu kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Apa? Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu, _Hime_."

"Aku bersedia menjadi istrimu dalam kondisi apapun. Menderita, bahagia, suka senang, hidup mati, dan semuanya. Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya! Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Antara ia memang habis kata-kata, atau memang terbawa suasana, atau memang tak pandai merangkai kata-kata, Naruto segera menjawab pendek.

Atau mungkin dia ingin mencium gadis itu lagi.

Ia mencuri kecupan singkat yang tak ditolak gadisnya, sambil menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Kita jadikan tempat ini tempat untuk berjujur-jujuran."

"Oke, Naruto- _kun_ ," jawab Hinata setuju.

"Aku jarang mandi."

"Aku punya foto kau sedang kencing di pohon."

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kejujuran yang mereka nyatakan.

"Aku menyimpan upil yang kauselipkan di pohon," lanjut Hinata.

Naruto tertawa keras kemudian menjawab dengan jujur, "Aku mencuri celana dalammu."

"Apaaa?! Darimana?!"

"Saat itu aku kencan denganmu, kau membawa sesuatu berwarna putih yang bertuliskan _Ch*rm_ di tasmu _._ Aku heran kok celana dalam bentuknya seperti itu. Iseng, aku mencurinya. _"_

Apa?! ITU BUKAN CELANA DALAM! TAPI PELINDUNG WANITA KETIKA MENGALAMI SUATU **MASA**!

"Tak kusangka."

"Hei, hei. Akupun tak menyangka kau memfotoku kencing."

"Yah, tapi setidaknya Naruto- _kun_ berbalik!"

"Itu tetap saja pornografi!"

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan cerita mereka yang penuh dengan hal unik sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka pikir itu rahasia mereka sendiri.

Lalu si pelayan datang mengingatkan, "Ada pesanan?"

Uh, oh. Aib mereka sudah terbuka lebar.

.

Fanbase NaruHina selalu punya topik untuk dibicarakan. Tentang rahasia mereka yang terkuak, tentang ciuman mereka, tentang keromantisan mereka. Jangan heran bila kata-kata penuh _capslock_ mereka tuliskan di setiap _caption_ dari _post_ Instagram mereka.

Dan selesai pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, ada seorang _shipper_ memberikan _caption_ di bawah foto NaruHina yang berciuman di masa pernikahan. "HAHAHAHA! LIHATLAH NARUSAKU DAN SASUHINAAAAAA! PAIRINGKU SUDAH MENIKAH, KAU MAU APA LAGI? MEREKA LEBIH INDAH DARI SHIP SHIP MU ITU! KALIAN HARUS MENONTON VIDEO YANG TERSEBAR! TAK ADA MALAM PELAMARAN SEROMANTIS DAN SEMANIS ITU! LUCU PULA! SHIPKU YANG TERBAIK! SEMOGA MEREKA TERUS BERSAMA, TERUS SALING MENCINTAI DAN MELINDUNGI, DAN MEREKA BAHAGIA SELALU DAN SELAMANYA. PUNYA ANAK LEBIH DARI SATU DAN SEMOGA SAJA NARUTO BISA MENGOLEKSI CH*RM YANG DIMILIKI HINATA DAN HINATA MENGOLEKSI UPIL NARUTO!"

Terimakasih, kau _shipper_ paling gila NaruHina. Kau berhasil membuat OTP-mu tertawa selagi berpelukan.

"Ayo kita _like_ dan _comment_. Ia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Tentu saja," balas Naruto setuju kemudian mereka melancarkan aktivitas yang membuat gadis itu bahagia setengah mati. Biasanya hanya Naruto sendiri, atau Hinata sendiri yang me- _like_ sebuah _post_. Namun _post_ -nya sekarang? Di- _like_ dua orang! NARUHINA!

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LIHAAAAT NARUTO DAN HINATA PASTI SEDANG BERMESRAAN DI KAMAR MEREKA! MEREKA BERDUA SAMA SAMA MELIKE POSTKU! AKU BISA GILAA AKU BISA MATI KARENA BAHAGIA"

Kemudian komentar iri berdatangan dari mana-mana. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan _post_ itu.

"Ayo _take a selfie_ ," ajak Naruto sambil memamerkan senyuman giginya.

"Semuanya dimulai dengan _selfie_ , ya?" tanya Hinata sambil terkikik kecil.

Namun _selfie_ itu tak terduga. Bukan _selfie_ yang saling melihat kamera, namun _selfie_ Naruto yang tiba-tiba mencium bibir Hinata dan Hinata yang terkaget-kaget setengah mati.

"Akan ku- _share_ di Instagram."

"Aku juga, kirimkan padaku lewat _bluetooth_ ," kata Hinata tak ingin kalah.

Setelah itu, pada jam 00.00, secara bersamaan mereka menge- _post selfie_ mereka bersama, dengan _caption_ "Haii NaruHina _shipper,_ kami sudah menikah jadinya doakan kami agar selalu bersama, berdamai, bisa melewati semua rintangan, bisa terus membuat kalian bahagia, bisa mendapat anak-anak yang lucu, dan semuanya yang positif ya! P.S: Doakan kami dijauhkan dari _haters_."

Kemudian menutup _handphone_ -nya, Hinata memeluk Naruto dengan erat namun lembut. Inilah pria yang takkan dilepasnya. Dan Naruto tahu, Hinata-lah orang yang ingin terus ia genggam bersamanya.

Selamanya.

 **END**

Whoaaa... apa yang saya buat? Tolong berikan review yaa... seorang pembaca yang bijaksana akan meninggalkan _feedback_ dalam bentuk apapun itu :D


End file.
